supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Snorlax
Snorlax (''カビゴン Kabigon'') es un Pokémon introducido en la primera generación. Aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros., para después aparecer en todos los juegos posteriores de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil Si hay algo por lo que destaca este Pokémon es por su gran peso y por su pereza a la hora de moverse. Se la pasa durmiendo casi todo el día y solo se levanta para buscar algo de comida. Suele ser visto en montañas y bosques, lugares donde puede encontrar fácilmente algo de comida sin la necesidad de moverse tanto. Debido a que es un Pokémon tipo normal, Snorlax tiene la capacidad de aprender una gran variedad de ataques distintos. En Super Smash Bros. Como Pokémon de Poké Ball Al salir de la Poké Ball, usa su ataque Golpe cuerpo. Él empieza a subir al cielo, pero luego de un tiempo baja al suelo con un tamaño más grande y ataca a todos los jugadores que alcance, salvo a su invocador. Al bajar también puede destruir Minas de proximidad y Bob-ombs. Galería Snorlax al salir de la Poké Ball SSB.png|Snorlax al salir de la Poké Ball en Super Smash Bros... Snorlax (1) SSB.png|...que al bajar es mucho más grande. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Como Pokémon de Poké Ball Cumple la misma función y actúa de la misma forma que en Super Smash Bros. Como un elemento de escenario Aparece en el escenario Poké Globos como uno de los globos en que los personajes pueden caminar. Galería Snorlax SSBM.jpg|Snorlax en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Snorlax :A Snorlax le encanta dormir y comer: este corpulento Pokémon se vuelve gruñón si no se come sus casi 400 kg de comida diaria. Después de picotear un poco, siempre se echa una siesta. Su estómago es a prueba de bombas y puede comer alimentos mohosos o en mal estado sin sufrir ni un solo problema digestivo. Con sus más de 460 kg de peso, son los Pokémon más pesados de los que se tiene noticia hasta la fecha. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Snorlax :Snorlax love to sleep and love to eat: these portly Pokémon get grumpy if they don't get 880 pounds of food per day. After snacking out, they always nap. They have cast-iron stomachs and can eat moldy and even rotten food with no digestion problems. They are the heaviest Pokémon on record, weighing in at over 1,000 pounds. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como Pokémon de Poké Ball Snolax reaparece en las Poké Balls sin ningún cambio en su forma de ataque. Galería Snorlax SSBB.jpg|Snorlax en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :SNORLAX :Un Pokémon Dormir. Es todo un holgazán. A los niños les gusta jugar encima de su gran panza. Tiene un sueño tan pesado que ni el ruido de una locomotora sería capaz de despertarlo. Cuando duerme, SNORLAX recupera vida y restaura su estado. Su ataque Ronquido es demoledor. En el mundo de los Pokémon Dormir, SNORLAX es el rey. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Snorlax :A Sleeping Pokémon. It's the ultimate loafer. Sometimes children like to play on top of its big belly. Once in a slumber, not even the hardest rain or the fiercest wind will wake it. Snorlax recovers health and restores its physical state by sleeping, and it proves daunting with its damaging Snore attack. Snorlax is the king of Sleeping Pokémon. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Snorlax aparece nuevamente en la cuarta entrega de la serie, y cumple la misma función de las entregas anteriores. En la versión de Wii U, Snorlax cuenta con un trofeo en el Mundo Smash; dicho trofeo hará que, al ser equipado por un personaje, este no sea lanzado fuera del escenario con facilidad. Galería Snorlax SSB4 (3DS).png|Snorlax en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Snorlax (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Snorlax en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Snorlax (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Snorlax atacando en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Español américano right|90px :Snorlax :Suelen llamar a Snorlax "el Pokémon que duerme", ¡y con motivo! Este grandulón se la pasa casi todo el día durmiendo, despertándose el tiempo justo para tragarse 400 kg de comida. En este juego, se eleva en el aire y ataca con su Golpe Cuerpo, usando su cuerpo como si fuera una gigantesca bola de demolición. :*''GB: Pokémon Red y Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Español europeo right|90px :Snorlax :Snorlax suele tener fama de dormilón... ¡y con motivos! Este grandullón se pasa casi todo el día durmiendo, y se despierta el tiempo justo para zamparse 400 kg de comida. En este juego se eleva en el aire y ataca con su Golpe Cuerpo, usando su cuerpo como si fuera una gigantesca bola de demolición. :*''GB: GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Snorlax aparece nuevamente en la quinta entrega de la serie, cumpliendo la misma función de las entregas anteriores. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros., si Snorlax es golpeado con un ataque fuerte mientras asciende, caerá en diagonal. *Junto con Goldeen y Electrode, Snorlax es el único Pokémon que sólo ha cambiado estéticamente en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios